


【翻译】I'm Not Alright我不太好(原作：CookieMonstersRUs)

by echogyd



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Colors, M/M, Tender Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echogyd/pseuds/echogyd
Summary: 当这个世界上并没有什么好看的东西时，毁灭它似乎就容易多了。
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell, Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward
Kudos: 2





	1. 第一章 我的甜蜜色彩

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'm not alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059651) by [CookieMonstersRUs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieMonstersRUs/pseuds/CookieMonstersRUs). 



> 灵魂伴侣AU设定：世界在你眼中是深浅不一的黑白灰色，直到你遇见了你的灵魂伴侣。但是，当你爱上其他人时，你同样能看到某一种色彩。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 世界变灰了。

他的嘴里多出了一颗牙，卡在上唇和门牙中间。那不是他的牙。他动了动下巴把它挪到舌头上，血和肉的味道一下充斥到唇齿间。他感觉快要吐了。他张开嘴呕出口水，那颗牙连着血肉还有别的乱七八糟的东西一起顺着下巴流到地板上。

他的脸上全是血，头发里藏着碎肉。一块骨头渣堪堪地挂在领子上，眼看要滑下去。房间里糊满了鲜血和内脏，还有各种人体组织，全是透明人的。那些黑灰不一的是内脏的颜色。他知道那满墙满身满地流淌着的其实应该都是红色，但他看不到红色了，再也看不到了。

他想让那些变回红色，那将是洛缤留给他最后的纪念，但是哪儿都没有红色了。他的嘴里没有，他的心里也没有，甚至他打破的指关节上也没有。红色消失了。在超级英雄撞碎她的那一刻，红色就消失了。休伊手上握着她没有生机的断肢，红色在他眼中如火灭烟消。

现在他站在这片修罗场中央。他想要看到红色，想要远离这尸山血海，想要感受到什么来填满他胸口的空洞。他想要洛缤活过来。他想看到她的笑脸，听到她的笑声，想要她陪在身边。可她已入土，支离破碎。现在他只剩下一个目标，消灭火车头和他的同党的念头好似冷火灼心。他孤身一人留在这个灰色的世界里。红色消失了。

当布彻和弗兰奇发现他时，他就那样呆立在爆炸点里。他们对他说着什么，可休伊听不清。爆炸声震得他耳鸣。布彻冲他咆哮。休伊猜是想让他洗干净。弗兰奇扳过他的肩膀，领他到水池边，转身给他拿来毛巾，然后轻轻拍了拍他的后背，离开了。

休伊低头瞪着水池。血从他的下巴一路滑落到排水口，就像是他在流鼻血。休伊记得有一次和洛缤玩闹，那时正是冬天，他们在看无聊的儿童电影。天气很干燥，她不小心打到了他的鼻子，鼻血就流了出来。他记得当时他一边把头低向水池，一边伸手去摸卫生纸。他勉强控制着让血一滴滴流到水池里，免得弄脏了台面。那时候血是红色的，鲜艳的红色。现在他只能模糊记起那血的颜色。可那时他却在笑，虽然和洛缤在一起后他常常会掠见一丝红色或粉色，但当时目之所及的是那么醒目又明亮。

洛缤曾说过休伊让她看到了绿色。因为那些灵魂伴侣们都说天是蓝的草是绿的，所以她知道那就是绿色。休伊知道他看到了红色也是因为他看到了人们嘴唇上的颜色，他自己血的颜色。洛缤也曾温柔地帮他擦干血迹，也曾温柔地亲吻他的嘴唇。休伊想念红色。

他举起花洒拧开龙头。水温微凉，让他轻轻打颤。水渗进头发，流过耳后，沿着脖颈向下，划过他的手掌，从下巴滴落。他尽量洗干净自己，尽量不去想那些冲进排水口的牙齿血肉从何而来。在他身后，布彻和布兰奇轻声说着话，他们清扫的声音休伊并没有细听。他现在只在乎洗去那些血迹。水变冷了，冻得他发抖。他剥掉一团糟的上衣，开始清洗剩下的污渍。

他关掉水龙头，看着灰色的水在排水口旋转。他能分辨出那个灰度，知道那本应是红色的，就算他再也看不出来了。他有时会好奇水是什么颜色的，本来是什么颜色。

休伊转过身把胳膊抱在胸前，看着布彻和弗兰奇打扫。他们穿戴着围裙和手套，在专心清理着休伊搞出的那滩污秽，并没有抬头看他。等他们把透明人的残骸倒进垃圾桶之后，布彻瞥了他一眼，欲言又止，又回头继续打扫。布彻大概在后悔把休伊拖进这个烂摊子吧。他是不是让透明人死的太早了。休伊干不来这个活儿，真不行。

布彻出声让休伊抬头，把一件上衣扔到他手上。一件破破烂烂的厨师服，但总比什么都不穿强。休伊还没来得及谢过布彻，那人已经转身继续忙去了。休伊伸开胳膊把衣服套上，化纤的衣料磨得他发痒。他想更温暖更舒服一些，他想穿回自己的衣服。

等到他们快干完了，休伊从柜台边站直，“我想回家一趟。”

“说啥？干嘛去？”弗兰奇问。

“不行。”布彻一口回绝。

“我不想穿着这身傻——”休伊拽着厨师服，紧闭上眼。透明人洋洋得意转身离开的背影在脑海中闪现。然后就是爆炸。“我得回家一趟。”

“不行，你不能回去。我们给你搞些衣服来。”

“不要！我想——”休伊叹气，“我去拿我自己的衣服。我不是想逃跑。”

“弗兰奇，跟他一起。”

休伊诧异地眨眼，“什么？我不需要护送！”

“要么弗兰奇陪你一起去，要么我现在就一枪崩了你。”布彻伸手冲他比了个枪形，发出咔嗒一声，“懂吗？”

“好。”休伊瞪他。弗兰奇转身先走，休伊跺着脚跟上，路过布彻时都懒得拿眼皮再夹他一下。布彻啧了一声，伸手去抓他领子，他的指节擦过了他的后颈。休伊哆嗦了一下，猛地停下脚步。他转过身，看向布彻。

他的眼睛是褐色的。他的嘴唇是粉色的。他的衬衫是蓝色的。他的头发是棕色的。休伊本不知道这些颜色，除了粉色，但现在不同了。他唯一能想到的是这里有好多颜色，这世界有好多颜色。他的眼睛刺痛着。

布彻的脸上——休伊看得出他也看见了这些颜色——一片空白。他看着休伊，自碰到他之后第一次真真切切地看着休伊。他的眼神里满是愤怒、绝望，还有别的什么他们既不能细想，也不能正视，更不能理解的东西。

布彻清了清喉咙，“小心点儿，好吗？”

休伊僵硬地点了一下头，没有说话。他说不出话来。他不知道还能说什么。他也不想知道该说什么。他不想要这一切。他只想要回他的红色。


	2. 第二章 他们绝口不提

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 休伊许下一个承诺

他们绝口不提。当然不能提。休伊对布彻一无所知，不是吗。可布彻却一副对休伊一清二楚的样子。在一次行动中，周围的颜色晃的耀眼，布彻时不时看着休伊，就像他能看透他每一寸灵魂，知晓他每一步举动。可休伊对他仍是一无所知。

一想到布彻是他的灵魂伴侣就让休伊难受。他不想和一个杀人犯绑在一起，他也不想做杀人犯。可这就是命，让休伊去杀人，让布彻去杀人，让他们失去一切。他们都踏上了这条不归路。也许到头来只有一决生死，或是被轰成渣，才能结束这个烂摊子。可休伊不想那样。他想为洛缤报仇，想让火车头付出代价，可他还是想好好活着。他不想找死，也不想被人拖累，特别是布彻那个冷血混蛋，那个精神病。

可有些时候，甚至在他们肌肤相碰让世界变成彩色之前，布彻偶尔也会温柔地对待他。同是天涯沦落人。他会给休伊拿咖啡，当休伊说了什么蠢话时看着他发笑。那些时候......休伊不想说很温暖，但确实如此。那个人的内心是有柔软之处的，休伊无法忽视。

这就像是，他们站在这乱世间，被超级英雄、死亡和缤纷色彩包围。他们死战的决心如蛋壳般脆弱，哪怕一点甜蜜表示，一点互相吸引，都会让它碎裂。他们复仇的怒火就会随之土崩瓦解。他们都不想这样。

所以他们闭口不谈。

他们会谈论工作，谈论超级英雄，他们甚至谈论弗兰奇和MM，那两个人已经开始觉察出不对劲儿了。当那个女人加入他们的小队之后，弗兰奇不小心透露出他可以看到紫色了。MM能看到所有颜色。而休伊有次碰见布彻差点露馅说自己看见了某个颜色。他们不想就这么泄了底，那样实在太可疑。

可那些色彩太过绚烂，灼得他两眼生疼。那些五光十色在提醒他永远失去了洛缤，失去了他们曾有的一切。休伊不知不觉开始经常带着墨镜，试图屏蔽掉一些颜色。

布彻只跟他提起过一次。他拉近休伊，神色疲惫又凝重。休伊已然明白他要说什么，但不知该作何想，只觉得恐慌焦虑。“一定不能让超级英雄知道，”布彻警告他，“他们会想尽一切办法挖出你的灵魂，把它撕成碎片。”

“可你就是我的——”

“我知道，”布彻低头看着自己的手攥着休伊的衣服。他松开拳头，放开他，“别让他们抓到你。”

“我......”休伊哽住，“我不会的。”

布彻点点头，“好。”


	3. 第三章 外卖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二人时间。

他们坐在桌边，桌上摆着了冷掉的外卖。弗兰奇和MM已经找地方睡觉了。灯光昏暗。布彻脱掉了上衣。休伊捏着针线的手在发抖。布彻的皮肤晒黑了，暖暖的，微微发红，上面覆盖了一层鲜血的红色。一颗子弹擦伤了他，流了一身血。休伊的手指上也沾满了血。消毒液的味道弥漫在空气中，休伊用它清洁过布彻的胳膊，但没能止住出血，他只好拿来了针线。那个人一言不发，默默地打量着他。休伊没有回看他，那样就太过分了。这颜色也太过分了。红色。妈的。

该死的红色。

“动手啊，休伊，”布彻吼他。他举起啤酒灌了一口，“我又不是娘们。”

“会疼的，”休伊警告道。

“知道。不是第一次了。”

谁说不是呢。休伊颤抖着吐出一口气，针尖穿过皮肉。布彻几乎没有反应。休伊又缝上一针，一点点把伤口缝合起来。

“你干这种事多久了？”他问道。

布彻耸耸肩，“需要我干就干了呗。”

“读心者说起你老婆来着？”

“别听那孙子扯淡。他玩儿完了。”

“是你杀了他，”休伊压低声音威胁道。他使劲拽了下带血的缝合线，布彻疼得嘶了一声，对他怒目而视。

“你够了。”

“那是真的了？”

布彻翻了个白眼，“艹，行吧！对，是特么真的。”

休伊淡定下来，“她人怎么样？”

布彻别开脸，“你真想知道？”

休伊耸耸肩，“就是想多了解你一些。”

“是吗？别介啊。何必呢。”

“当然需要，你有老婆。显然你还爱着她，”休伊缝合完，最后打了一个结，“我不会做第三者。”

“第三者？”布彻嘲弄着说。

休伊再次拿起消毒巾草草擦过布彻的胳膊，又擦干净自己手上的血迹。擦掉那些红色。却始终没有抬头看他，“是啊……”休伊瘫回椅子里。

“休伊，她死了。”

休伊抬起头，“什么？”

“要是她还活着你觉得我还会出来搞这些破事？”

“什么？我不知道——出了什么事？”

布彻捏了捏鼻梁，俯身靠向桌边，“爱国者当着我的面把她活活轰成了渣。”

“为什么？”

“妈的，休伊，你就非得问到底？”布彻骂骂咧咧地摇着头，深深吸了一口气，然后肩膀垮了下来。

“因为他就是个他妈的超级混蛋，我们眼看就要拿下他了。”

“该死，我很抱歉。”

“是啊，那帮杂种都夺走了我们爱的人不是吗？”布彻自嘲道，“所以得让他们付出代价。他们所有人。”

“我只在乎火车头。”

“你确定？”

“是的。我不像你。”

布彻哼了一声，“我见过你怎么对付透明人的，休伊。你跟我一模一样。你想自欺其人那随你，不过你就是个狠人，休伊。跟我一模一样。”

休伊伸手揉了揉脸，“不对，我不是。”

“你就是，”布彻又喝了一口啤酒，靠回椅子里，端着酒瓶细细打量着休伊。

休伊也在看着他。气氛有些微妙。就像有把刀一直插在他肚子上，却被布彻随便拔了出来观赏刀刃上的血迹。似疼非疼，一时恼人一时轻松。每次像这样和布彻聊天，他都觉得既挣扎又困顿。

“我不想过这种日子。”休伊说。

“这就是我们的日子。”

“不，”休伊清了一下嗓子，“这是我们现在的日子。会好起来的。以前就很好。”

“你以前的生活再也回不来了，休伊。”

他纠结着伸手够向布彻搭在桌上的手。他握住他的手，手指压进他的手心，指尖滑过他的手腕，感受着他的脉搏和体温，还有他的颜色。“现在有颜色了，”休伊的声音因那个词而破碎，该死的颜色，“现在比我们之前要好得多。”

“休伊……”布彻任由他握着。他的手指抽动了一下，好像他也想回握住休伊的，却又无法放任自己，“这不代表任何事。”

“可它就是，”愧疚感堵在休伊胸口。哀悼还是诱惑，生存还是毁灭正在天人交战。他的内心一片混沌，“相信我。我本来也不想。”

“你不想？”布彻的声音低沉下来。他不再盯着休伊看了。休伊也低下头看着自己的腿。

“总有一天这一切都会结束，到那时也许我们……会发生什么。谁知道呢。”

“复仇才特么不会结束。”

“会的，”休伊握紧布彻的手，感受着他的生命力。“就算是为了我。为了我们。”

布彻沉默了，寂静漫延开来。休伊知道他听进去他的话了，但他还是没法抬头面对布彻。布彻在审视着他，仿佛第一次里里外外看个通透。“本来，”布彻打破沉默，“毁灭这个世界非常容易，毁他个干干净净片甲不留，因为那时候没什么值得一看的。”

之后颜色出现了。

休伊点点头，“失去她之后我没想过要再看到颜色。”休伊承认道。

“那咱们得喝一个。”

“但现在有值得一看的了。”这是实话，一颗明亮的希望之种在休伊灰暗的荆棘丛生的世界里生根发芽：色彩就意味着一切都是值得的。就算他们还要再等十年，再等一辈子，但能看到颜色也值得了。“能看到就值了。”

能爱上就值了。可是这句话没能说出口。

休伊抽回手站起身来。布彻静静地看着他。休伊回头望进他眼里，深深地望进那双棕色的眼睛里。他再也无法对那个颜色无动于衷了。在这深夜孤灯昏黄里，在那满身血污和硝烟下，唯有那双棕色的眼睛闪耀。休伊会永远记得这个时刻。“晚安，布彻。”

“晚安。”布彻回答。休伊转身走进了黑暗中，没有听到那声“休伊”在他身后消散。今夜已落下帷幕。


	4. 第四章 煎熬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “办公室”里的灾难。

说实话，休伊知道自己迟早会有这么一天：身缠炸弹，被绑在一栋废弃大楼三楼的椅子上。呃，可能描述的并不准确，就领会一下精神。休伊完蛋了。

昨天一场枪战之后，火车头抓住了他。肚子上两脚，脸上一拳，脖子上再一下电击直接把他送走。等他晕晕乎乎醒过来时，都开始诧异自己竟然没死。

他不知道其他人怎么样了，但至少布彻没事。他还能看出地上几个可乐罐和碎玻璃瓶上绿色的标签，所以布彻应该还活着。虽说有些人在失去所爱之后并不会马上变回色盲。不过，等下次布彻再看见他时估计就是灰色的了。

他被绑在一把常见的办公室转椅上。椅垫拆掉了，一边的扶手卡死在最低位，而另一边又高出很多。最糟的是，这椅子缺了一只滚轮，用一块水泥砖垫着，砖的另一头拴在了他的脚踝上。当他想要转动椅子，或是抻一下僵硬的身体时，炸弹就会死死地压在他的跨上。

他琢磨着这应该就是把炸弹塞进透明人屁股里带给他的报应吧。被C4炸药包压住老二就是能让人顿悟人生啊对不对。

火车头坐在他前面一米开外的一个文件柜上。蠢兮兮的护目镜裂开一道缝，制服破烂浑身是血。休伊不确定那是谁的血。火车头没有看他，甚至完全没理会他。他正忙着抓耳挠腮，又焦虑又难过，疲惫不堪。这混蛋在难过什么？

他们身在一处拆毁的办公区里。撕裂的灰色地毯，发黄的窗户上凌乱地挂着窗帘。屋里只剩下两堆办公桌的碎片，还有几个被翻得七零八落的文件柜。休伊身下是仅存的一把转椅。这地方闻着一股死老鼠和尿液的味儿。目之所及只有一片灰色。灰色的人们曾整日在这一片灰色中工作。如今只剩一片狼藉。

还有他腿上的炸弹。准确地说，俩炸弹，不算大。一个上面接着绿线，另一个接着红线。

“就算那个英国佬能搞明白一个，他也看不出第二个，”火车头冷笑道。他的声音很古怪：空荡荡的又异常凶狠。休伊正奇怪那他是怎么区分的，然后才想起来火车头是有灵魂伴侣的：魔爪女。天啊，休伊晕头转向的这一早上，还是下午？无所谓了。“你给我招了太多麻烦了，小贱人，这回你甭想跑掉。”

对了，还没人知道休伊能看见颜色。要不是他找到了灵魂伴侣，他就只能看见灰色，或者仅仅某一种颜色。他要死在这个炸弹下了。要是他拆掉炸弹，其他人就会知道他有灵魂伴侣，他们会不惜一切找出那个人来杀掉。不管哪样，休伊都完蛋了。

“你为什么不直接杀了我？”休伊问，“枪战那会儿？”

“就为你耍的那个小花样，也不能便宜了你。你差点害死魔爪女。”

啊，休伊终于想起来了，为什么火车头这么难过。“我杀了魔爪女。”

火车头突然窜到休伊面前，挥拳打到他身上。一拳接一拳。他甚至没有加速，只是一下一下地打着，好让休伊感受到每寸肌肤每根骨头在他拳下碎裂。最后他停下来朝休伊吐了口唾沫。

“她才没死！”

他能感觉到血从他嘴里滴落，黏黏的红红的。他昏昏沉沉地看着火车头，嘴里涌着血液和口水，满是血腥和恐惧的味道。

休伊确实杀了魔爪女。

他本来并没直接参与那次战斗，但是魔爪女把他逼到了露台上，缠斗中被迫把她的爪子插进她自己的肚子里。他永远也忘不掉她被开膛破肚的样子，还有她倒在他身上时发出的濒死声响。后来布彻朝她头上开了一枪，给她解脱。对于怜悯、正义、复仇或者别的什么玩意，布彻有一套诡异的理解。布彻本身就很诡异。

休伊想要布彻，需要他快点过来。

“她没死。”火车头又说了一遍，愈发歇斯底里。

她是可能还活着。毕竟沃特拥有各种先进医疗技术。没准儿她被救活了，不过休伊不太相信。毕竟火车头还能分清炸弹引线的颜色。话说回来，你必须要清楚你的灵魂伴侣已经死了才会色盲，必须确认才行。正因为如此，休伊才不能相信自己的眼睛。除非亲眼见到布彻，他什么都不相信。

“等布彻来了，我一定亲手灭了那个杂种。我受够这些冤冤相报的破事了，”火车头扇了一下休伊的后脑勺，好像这都是他的过错。确实有点是。“你们不该动魔爪女。”

“你为啥觉得布彻会来？”休伊问，“这明显是个陷阱。”

“布彻从不抛下自己人，”火车头提醒他，“他肯定会来。”

火车头说的没错。布彻总会来救他们，哪怕上刀山下火海，倒转乾坤，甚至缺胳膊少腿（弗兰奇仍然对上次布彻为了解救他们而丢了一根小拇指的事耿耿于怀）也在所不惜。他们是一个团队。就算布彻是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，团队意识也没有丢。等到他们来救他时，将是一场血雨腥风。

“他傻了才会来呢，”休伊说，“布彻杀了你女朋友。”

“她才没死！”火车头咆哮着。

火车头又揍了休伊一拳，这回他晕了过去。

\--------------------

之后的记忆就有些模糊了。

他下巴上粘着一大片干掉的血迹，一股恶心的血腥味。火车头一定是打断了他的鼻子，他能感觉到嘴唇上面也粘着血，让他想打喷嚏。他伸出舌头想舔掉它却怎么也够不着，只好干瞪眼。他不知道火车头去哪了，有段时间没见着了。

汗水汇集到他耳后，又疼又痒。他的耳朵里砰砰作响，就像得了鼻窦炎连累耳朵也堵住，或是游泳时耳朵里进了水，可他却不能挠一挠拍一拍。他的手被绑住动弹不得。他的头发沾到了一起，脑门上也很痒。折磨啊，这就是折磨。被打到吐血是一种，有痒挠不着则是另外一种。

他身旁有什么动静，很响，但是休伊半昏半醒的并没听清。

他开始回想上一次吃希腊烤肉的情景。那是几个月前，他曾经上班的那条街转角有个希腊餐馆。他还能想起那肉饼上包着的铝箔纸，比超市里卖的要薄很多。他还好奇那是在哪里买到的。铝箔纸下面就是热乎乎的面包卷着片好的羊肉、腌过的生菜、熟透的番茄、生洋葱，还有一大块酸黄瓜奶酪酱。太好吃了。希腊烤肉全靠那个热乎气儿才能那么好吃。还有，那儿的炸鸡。那玩意儿可能不到五分钟就凉成一坨了，但在凉之前它大概是这世界上最接近极乐的东西。休伊喜欢把炸鸡蘸上奶酪酱然后嘬上一大口。现在能吃一块炸鸡就好了。

他试着动弹一下，想抻一抻抽筋的腿。可每次只要稍微一动他就立刻意识到还有炸弹沉甸甸地压在跨上呢。休伊也不想因为腿麻了就去自寻死路。

他的椅子突然歪向一边——嗷——一道刺眼的蓝光闪过，他连椅带炸弹一起倒在地上，被震得头晕目眩。他模模糊糊地看见几个人影跑来，喊叫着，各种颜色晃动着。原本灰色的房间里涂上了一层红色。发生什么了？

休伊努力让自己集中精神，好看清眼前的情形。他震惊地看到MM正在毁灭一个黑衣人，举刀在那人眼窝里插进穿出。看来火车头还有几个同伙，可他们大多数都倒在了地上，喉咙被射穿或是被扯得肠穿肚烂。哎呀呀，在办公室工作也不清闲啊。接着休伊看到了弗兰奇，然后是喜美子，最后他的视线终于落在了那个熟悉的身影上，是布彻。

休伊真高兴还能看见颜色。

可紧接着他的喜悦就变成了惊恐，因为布彻正试图跟火车头谈判。休伊虽说丝毫不会怀疑布彻，但他也同样了解火车头，那个卑鄙小人总会留一手。好在MM和喜美子已经解决了剩下的同伙，弗兰奇也拿着一把电击枪绕到火车头身后。休伊不明白布彻为什么不直接朝火车头腿上或者脸上开一枪完事。

弗兰奇把那家伙电倒在地不省人事。为洛缤报仇，休伊想。看到布彻上去狠狠补了一脚，让他呛出一声笑。

休伊的视野慢慢清晰，接着有人来把他连椅一起扶正，哇啊好晕，休伊想死了算了。他靠在椅背上发现自己正跟MM面对面。

“小奶，”休伊咧嘴笑笑。MM对这个昵称皱眉。

“闭嘴吧，你个弱鸡。”休伊知道MM是爱他的。

“炸弹，”休伊说。MM抬头看着他。“火车头在我老二上绑了个炸弹。”

“两个，”弗兰奇凑过来补充道。

布彻和喜美子也围了上来。喜美子什么也没说，布彻则像往常一样开始骂起娘来。可跟往常不太一样的是他看上去好像吓坏了。“老子要阉了这个傻逼把他的屌塞回他屁眼里让他这辈子再也迈不动步。”休伊想自己是不是脑子摔坏了，因为他一点也没听懂布彻的话。好在色彩还在。红色，也还在。

“冷静点儿，布彻，”MM说，“我能把他救出来，”是啦，MM可以看到颜色。和他们一样。弗兰奇从裤袋里掏出一个工具包递给MM。“你们都出去，以防万一。”

被炸飞糟透了，相比之下，能和朋友一起被炸飞似乎好那么一点点。

布彻盯住他不放，“走吧，弗兰奇，喜美子。”

弗兰奇摸摸休伊的肩膀，轻声说，“待会见，我的朋友。”喜美子弯腰和他碰了碰头。休伊感激地对他们微笑。他们俩离开了，却发现布彻没有动。

“你也走吧。”MM对布彻说。休伊望着他，这次是切切实实地端详着他的脸。他的下巴绷紧了，眼神沉重，好像他们吃了败仗一样。

“我哪也不去。”布彻沉声答道。

“比利，”MM看着他，“他们需要你，你不能死。”

“我他妈才不会离开他！”比利抱起胳膊瞪着他的朋友，“你妈的到底还拆不拆炸弹了？”

MM来回打量着他俩，想搞明白这是怎么回事，因为确实有什么事。布彻的脸上是铁板一块，可能有点过犹不及了。休伊就没那么绷得住了，布彻留下来让他的肩膀不由得放松下来。能多看两眼布彻的棕色眼睛和那丑爆的夏威夷衬衫，休伊也就不那么在乎生死了（也不是就完全不在乎）。他爱死那些衬衫了。

MM开始拆弹。虽然他在他下半身上忙活有些奇怪，尤其是当着布彻的面，不过MM是专业人士。慢慢地，第一颗炸弹拆除了，接着第二颗。休伊长出一口气，他终于能从这个死亡陷阱里脱身了。

休伊的头脑更加清醒了一些。他开始幻想被救之后是不是会有个庆祝仪式，亲亲抱抱之类的就行。困难时期也不挑三拣四的了，毕竟他也还晕乎着，可是什么都没发生。布彻扶他站起身来，MM在一旁默默打量着他们。然后他们一起看向火车头。

“你想拿他怎么办，老大？”MM问。

布彻瞥一眼休伊，“让神奇小子决定吧。火车头是他的目标。”

休伊看着火车头蜷缩在地的身影，陷入沉思。他好累，劫后余生，四肢百骸都乏透了。他也好饿。他能闻到布彻皮夹克的味道，还能看到颜色。光彩夺目的颜色，总好过灰黑一片。食髓知味，休伊再也不想回到过去灰色的日子里了。人们不应该被迫回到那种日子里。

“休伊？”布彻轻轻地用胳膊肘碰了碰他。

“嗯？”他看向布彻棕色的眼睛里，噢那双棕色的眼睛啊。

“你是想直接一枪爆了他的头，还是想把他也绑炸弹上尝尝报应的滋味？”

“我不想杀他，”休伊承认。他不想杀人。这本就无关于杀戮，而是为了惩罚凶手，为洛缤讨回公道。公道就是这么诡异的事，永远无法企及。而流血从不是公道。可是，“我本想假装我跟他不一样的，”休伊看着布彻说，“可是他罪有应得。”

“他就是。”

爆炸声让人陶醉，可又那么空虚，就像是吃了一口凉透的炸鸡。


	5. 第五章 蓝色

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 劫后余生。

瓷砖都发黄了。很久以前应该是白色的吧，休伊想着。像这种汽车旅馆，没什么东西能一直干净如新。休伊可以沿着瓷砖缝一块砖一块砖一直数下去，但这也并不会让他好过一些。

这一次他看着自己的血绕着地漏打旋流走。红色的。这个该死的颜色。像他爸爸那附近面包房里卖的覆盆子馅饼。像纽约街道两旁的砖墙。像洛缤的脸颊。像圣诞节的广告。像布彻身上新添的伤疤。像血，甚至像“红色”这个词的发音。红色的导线曾缠在他身上。红色凝聚在他身体里，红色喷涌而出。红色到处都是。该死的红色到处都是。

休伊闭上眼喘息不定。一片漆黑，被一丝浴室的灯光渗透。黑色安全多了，类似灰色。灰色很熟悉。

休伊很高兴他没有变灰。

他叹口气睁开眼睛，惊魂未定地颤抖着伸手抹掉下巴上的血迹。他盯着自己的手直到手臂发酸，想着这几次流血受伤为何总无法躲避。想着这一次又是为何至此，他被自己的血覆满全身。他为此付出了代价，但现在他自由了。

休伊拿起一次性香皂，费劲地撕开包装纸。那些塑料片纷纷落到锈迹斑斑的地漏上。休伊用发黄的小皂块抹到肩膀和胸口上，然后是脖子和耳朵。他需要好好清洗一下，全身都抹遍。然后他抓起洗发水瓶挤到手上，在头发里打出泡沫。手指穿过发间，揉过头皮，摸索着残留的渣砾。灰褐色的泡沫汇集到他脚边，然后慢慢流进下水道。他又用护发素细细揉了一遍。

之后他只是静静地站在喷洒的热水中。汽车旅馆的热水都不能维持很久，这间也不会例外。但这是休伊现在最需要的。他左边脖子紧得发僵，肩胛骨之间一动就疼，胃里也空空地灼痛。他伸手轻轻摸索着自己的脸。血混在热水里流下手腕。他摸着下巴、嘴唇和脸颊。左边颧骨感觉很糟糕，应该是一大块淤青。最糟的还是被打断的鼻子。虽然在车上弗兰奇已经帮他接好了，但他这几天都不会想皱一下鼻子。现在一碰也疼得他直咧嘴。

他抬起头迎向花洒，让水流冲刷过他的脸。水流很强劲。在他刚能看到颜色时，他以为水是蓝色的，可并不都是。蓝色很美。休伊以前不知道自己的眼睛是蓝色的。但蓝眼睛很衬他。

水变得冰冷，休伊关上龙头走出淋浴间。他站在浴室中间，脚下汇成一个小水洼，他瑟缩着离开浴室，走进卧室里。

布彻坐在床角，电视里低低地播着新闻。是关于沃特的消息，但是他们搞的事情还没有爆出来。见他出来布彻就关掉了电视站起身来。他已经脱掉了皮夹克，鞋子也没穿。

“你看你，都特么冻透了吧。”布彻说道。休伊这才意识到自己在发抖，下巴格格打战。已经是四月底了，不应该这么冷的，但他就是忍不住。

布彻从浴室里取出另一条浴巾围在休伊肩上，把他前后包裹严实，揉搓着让他暖和起来。接着又把浴巾拉到休伊脖颈上，包住他的头。休伊脱力般垂下头去。布彻用浴巾揉着他的头发，缓慢又轻柔，让休伊忍不住叹息。或者是布彻就在他身边的感觉。两者都很美好。

等布彻擦干了他的头发，他们仍站在一起。休伊目光扫过布彻，落在他的肩膀上。他的夏威夷衬衫上有个破洞，那曾是一道枪伤。布彻在看他，虽然休伊不知道他在看什么。只听他清了清嗓子。

“你该上床睡觉了，休伊。”布彻朝枕头比划一下，那上面放着一摞衣服。“我们给你拿的。我和MM一屋，弗兰奇和喜美子一屋。”

“你要走了么？”他忍不住明知故问。毕竟这是间单人房。

“对。”

“你能留下么？”休伊茫然地小声说道。他的声音听上去都是灰灰的。

布彻沉默了很长时间。

休伊终于鼓起勇气抬头看向布彻。棕色的。棕色的眼睛，棕色的胡子，棕色的头发。粉褐色的脸庞，粉褐色的嘴唇。面颊上一道粉色的伤疤。眼睛下一块紫色的淤青。布彻脸上色彩纷呈。“拜托了？”

布彻咽了一下口水，点了点头，“上床去。”休伊转身照办。“我马上就来。”

他走进浴室关上了门。

休伊怔怔地看着浴室门，直到淋浴声响起才回过神。他走到床边，湿湿的脚拖过浅黄色的地毯。毯子上的图案看上去像吐过一样恶心，跟他色盲时想象的差不多。在床单下面是一层厚厚的黄色鸭绒被，冬天盖应该会很舒服。但是现在是四月份，可能半夜就会热得他踢被子。要是跟布彻一起睡的话，估计更没法盖了。

休伊翻开布彻带来的衣服。他可不想知道内裤是谁的，不过还是感激地穿上了。还有一件黑色旧衬衫，不可能是MM的就只能是布彻的。他擦着头发走到门边锁上了门，关掉主灯。然后返回床边打开了床头灯，钻进被窝里安顿下来。他试着放松，但仍能感到后腰上的钝痛，和脖子的僵硬。后背上更糟，又酸又僵又痛的。他想挪一个舒服点的姿势，结果脊柱上一道剧痛贯穿了他，那感觉不啻于鼻子上又挨一拳，只得倒回床上。他拉起床单盖到肩膀，盯着天花板上棕色斑点。

还活着，他提醒自己，我还活着呢。

淋浴声停了。他继续盯住天花板。布彻应该从淋浴间出来了。要稳住。他继续盯住天花板。他想看一眼浴室门。但他不想显得太诡异。他死死地盯住天花板。

很快布彻走了出来，一手擦着头发，一手搂着自己的衣服。休伊飞快地瞥了一眼，就一眼，他看见布彻只穿了一条黑色短裤。然后他继续盯着天花板，强迫自己放松。他不紧张，只是浑身酸疼而已。而布彻的存在就像一缕期待，在他们之间延伸着，像蛛丝一样坚韧又粘人。

休伊想起在废办公楼的时候布彻就变得不太了。虽然他不知道这意味着什么，也不确定他们有没有准备好发展下一步，可如果他们连自己的灵魂都不能坦诚面对，那还能面对什么呢？

床铺另一边陷了下去，布彻钻进床单。休伊听到他躺下来，床垫在移动，体温扩散过来。休伊伸手关掉床头灯，黑暗中只剩下浴室的一线灯光。布彻叹了口气。休伊忍不住微微颤抖，因为布彻在这里，因为他还活着，因为看到那一线黄色的灯光。他的肌肤一点一点地发颤，就像石子在湖面上跳过。

休伊咽了下口水，眼睛仍然盯在天花板上，窗外广告牌的灯光照了进来。然后他转头面向布彻。

布彻正朝他躺着，一双眼藏在阴影里看着休伊。他脸上有种听天由命的神情，或者可以说接近于接受现实。现在布彻没有自厌自弃。休伊早就明白，阻碍他们关系的不光是互相嫌恶，更是因为讨厌他们自己。布彻的自我毁灭情结由来已久，所以要花更长时间才能让他接受新事物，去接受颜色的意义。休伊懂他，也同样明白自己的厌恶、疲惫，和对色彩的感受。该死的，红色。

休伊的手在床单下慢慢摸索着，越过两人之间的空隙，碰触到布彻的身侧。他并不知道自己碰到了哪里，但只要是布彻就够了。

布彻紧张起来，猛地伸手紧紧捉住休伊的手腕。接着，他松开手，粗糙温暖的手指从休伊的手腕和手掌上划过，最后穿过休伊的指间，紧紧握在一起。布彻的脸上纹丝不动，但却有一丝恐惧从眼中闪过。比利布彻从不恐惧的。

休伊向中间移过去，感觉到布彻也移了过来。他忍痛翻过身去。他们的手仍握在一起，眼睛也一直锁住彼此。估量着。计算着。怀疑着。恐惧着。

休伊张开嘴低声道：“布彻……”

那人抬起一条眉毛，“嗯，休伊？”他没有像往常一样粗鲁地回答“特么的我们为啥要像俩小女生开睡衣派对那样说悄悄话？”或是“是不是还得执手相看泪眼了啊？”他的回答更像是一声叹息，不过休伊也不能确定。

“你还想毁灭世界吗？”他问道，想起他们之前的谈话。布彻移开视线，好像他没法与他对视，但接着又看回休伊。

“有时想。”布彻承认道。

“你想要我吗？”休伊问出长久以来一直想问的问题。

布彻语塞了，没有回答。

休伊追问到底。

“为啥这么问？”布彻反问道，就像他们没有在床单下握着手，就像他们没有躺在一张床上，就像他们还没法看到颜色。“那你想要我吗？”

“想。”休伊把千言万语化成一个字。

布彻张开嘴，“啥？”

“我想要你。你还想一把火烧掉这个世界吗？”你还有值得为之活下去的事情吗？为了颜色值得吗？为了我值得吗？

“我……”布彻讷讷难言，转而紧握住他的手。汗水在掌间汇集，像是握住一只橙子。

休伊这时是什么感觉？就像膝盖上一块斑斑点点的淤伤，又青又红。就像被狠狠摩擦过的皮肤又干又痒，急需润肤霜的舒缓。休伊好累啊，累到了骨头里。“你怎么能那么问？”

“因为我想有始有终，”休伊回答，想起了火车头，“我没有理由继续留下来了。”

布彻咬紧牙关，“那七人组和沃特呢？我们呢？你要离开我们？我们刚救了你。”

休伊叹口气，想抽回手躺回去。布彻不肯，把休伊拽过来直到紧紧相逼。

“你别想离开我们，休伊。”布彻低吼着，可听上去像是一声恳求。

“我为什么留下？”休伊问，望着他的眼睛。休伊并不怕他。“给我一个留下的理由吧。”

“我——”布彻垂下眼看着他们中间床单下的一片黑暗。“你被抓了，”他没来由地说，“我跟你说过不要被抓。我不能失去你，休伊。我不能再失去你了。”

休伊的心都融化在布彻的声音里。他把腿滑向布彻，靠向他的脸。“我们总要停下来，这一切总归有一个终点。我也不能失去你变回灰色，好吗？”布彻慢慢地点头。“我不在乎是怎么结束，是你抓到爱国者，还是蕾娜特工组成了队。我不会把一辈子幸福都浪费在那些超能混蛋身上，好吗？”休伊握紧布彻的手，“我想要爱你比利，我也想要你爱上我。”

“可我已经——”布彻再一次语塞，“我——”就算布彻没能说出口休伊也可以接受。说实在的，只要布彻肯投入，时间还有很长。休伊可以等，一年或十年，只要他们最终能属于彼此。

“告诉我你在这世上还有留恋的事情。”

布彻点点头：“颜色。”休伊感到一阵解脱传遍全身，深入骨髓。“还有蓝色。”布彻咧着嘴补充道。

休伊眨眨眼。蓝色？布彻盯着他，温暖的手轻轻地抚在他脸上。噢。蓝色。

休伊靠上前去亲吻他。他的整张脸连皮带骨都被压痛了，但也没关系因为他们在接吻。布彻一条胳膊环过休伊的背把他拉得更近，这让休伊感觉好像有一片亮红色在身体里爆开。他感觉到胸口的温暖，淋浴后留下的热量和潮湿，都渗透进休伊的旧衬衫里。布彻亲吻着他，他们的头发湿湿的缠绕在指间。休伊的顾虑和担心全都渐渐远去渐渐模糊了，只剩下情难自禁，和身上的疼痛与渴望。

布彻让休伊平躺下来，翻过身撑在他上面。毯子低低地盖在布彻肩头，突然钻进来的冷空气让休伊打战。布彻靠近了一些，用身体温暖着他，让他不禁哼出声来。休伊吃惊地感觉到布彻的下身压到他的上面慢慢摩擦。休伊听到布彻沉声喘息，那声音像一道橘黄色灼穿了他，让他硬了起来。他使不出力气，仿佛陷进床里，又被那热度点燃神经。

布彻的鼻尖扫过他的鼻子让他痛得吸气，中断了亲吻。“抱歉，”布彻低声道歉，转而轻轻地亲他的下巴，可那里也很疼。“我浑身都疼，”休伊红着脸坦白，感觉到布彻的手掌正沉沉地搭在他的腰下，拇指挑弄着他的内裤。“我不知道能做到什么程度。”

“我们也不是非得做这个。”布彻善解人意道，起身离开休伊。

休伊为此猛然一颤，两腿间酸痛难忍。“别！”休伊慌忙拉回布彻，隔着衣料磨蹭着，两人同时呻吟起来。“我想要——”布彻再次亲吻休伊，把他按倒在床垫上，靠到他身边。布彻向下拉过休伊的手放到自己的内裤上。他自己的手则伸进休伊的内裤里环住他的阴茎，同时轻咬着休伊的下唇。休伊在那个亲吻间猛地吸了一口气。“天呐——就那样，天——”

“还挺急的？”布彻轻笑。他的拇指抚上顶端，轻扫过狭隙。

“比利！”

“就像这样。”他低声道。

休伊气喘吁吁，在床单上软成一滩。一开始布彻只是干涩地撸动着，随后一只湿润的手掌包住了他并加快速度。他几乎被布彻的节奏弄痛。他喜欢，但是……休伊的手指抚过布彻光滑的腹肌，感觉到掌下细微的颤动，然后伸进布彻的内裤里。布彻的阴茎更粗壮，沉沉的热热的压在他手上。休伊的手指描画着那长度，拇指追溯着脉络。布彻随着他挺动着腰身，同时撸动着休伊。两个人动作渐缓，都沉浸在这亲密的接触和慵懒的亲吻中。休伊感到布彻在他身边放松下来。原本激烈的冲动，融化在一片甜蜜温柔中。

他们的手腕还都束缚在彼此的内裤里。布彻突然抽开身，让休伊不满地咕哝。他一把拽下休伊的内裤勒到大腿上，让他硬着、喘息着动弹不得。接着他脱掉自己的内裤，倾身覆到休伊上，一只手湿湿地握住两人的阴茎，另一只手与休伊的手指在床单上交缠。他们一边亲吻一边缓缓地碾磨着。布彻湿润的手掌点燃了休伊全身的热度和无尽的色彩。亲吻渐渐被彼此温热潮湿的呼吸打断。休伊感觉到一股热度从脊柱下升腾，在他们中间汇聚。布彻轻吻着他的嘴唇，他的下巴，他的脸颊，和每一处他能亲到的地方。休伊紧紧攥住布彻的手，感觉自己快要到达顶点。他的另一只手纠缠在布彻脑后，在最后关头把他拉进一个吻中。

色彩在眼中迸裂，明黄与亮白交相辉映，直到他所见所尝所感唯有一片斑斓。布彻也沉浸在他的色彩里，情欲勃发直至越过顶峰，一丝抑住的呻吟从亲吻间泄露。

明媚的色彩开始渐渐褪去，或明或暗的紫色从视野边缘散开。餍足的睡意笼罩了他们。他们用床边的纸巾清理了自己，叹息着躺进被窝里。休伊挣掉了自己的内裤，把脚探到布彻腿间。两个人都是大汗淋漓，可能到半夜他们就会不自觉分开。休伊被布彻的温度包裹着，感受着色彩的清晰真切。

他们在沉沉的黑暗中对视。休伊欲言又止，随即他意识到并不需要再说什么了，至少不是今晚。颜色会替他们传达。于是他们亲吻彼此进入了棕色和蓝色的梦乡。

全文完


End file.
